


to see you in my t-shirt

by blushingblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute boys in love, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingblainey/pseuds/blushingblainey
Summary: Kurt's looking for his sweater, but someone else is already wearing it...





	to see you in my t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pterodactyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/gifts).



> happy birthday jas!!!!!!!!! i love you!!! i don't even know if you were the one who prompted this on curiouscat, but this is the prompt i was able to write faster, so now it's for you <3

“Hey, honey, have you seen my grey sweater with the zipper at the collar? I thought it was at the back of the closet, but I can’t find it.” Kurt’s torso is deep in their closet, searching for the sweater. Usually, he wouldn’t mind not being able to find it and would just choose another sweater like it (since he has a few different grey sweaters with various zippers), but he knows that this sweater will pull his outfit together _perfectly_. And he just can’t find it. After another minute, Kurt extracts himself from the closet, hoping Blaine heard the question.

“Blaine? Honey?” Kurt walks out of the bedroom, walking past the bathroom on his way to the living room and kitchen. Kurt sees Blaine in the kitchen, soft music coming from their speakers as Blaine makes himself a cup of tea. Kurt stops to admire the view, the morning sun streaming through their open windows and making Blaine glow as he stirs in a spoonful of honey.

“Yeah, Kurt?” Blaine twists towards Kurt as he places the spoon in the sink. “What is it?”

Kurt’s momentarily distracted by the pull of muscles in Blaine’s neck, wanting to drag his mouth down the supple skin, down to the zipper that would open up to Blaine’s collarbone— _hey_ —

“That’s my sweater,” Kurt says in a monotone, still distracted from his daydreaming.

“…Yeah,” Blaine says, “…and?”

“I was just looking for it.”

“Oh. Well, here it is,” Blaine chuckles, putting his arms up to show off the sweater. “Do you want me to take it off?”

_Yes, of course_. “No, no, keep it on. I have another sweater I can wear.” Kurt walks over to Blaine and plants a kiss on his cheek, going over to start their coffee machine.

“Really? I don’t mind, Kurt, if you wanted to wear this, I have plenty of sweaters I could wear instead,” Blaine says, worrying the zipper between his fingers. He moves his hands to the hem, ready to pull the sweater over his head. Kurt moves back to Blaine, grabbing his hands and squeezing.

“ _Really_ , Blaine. Keep it on.” He moves his hands so they’re at Blaine’s hips, rubbing his thumbs over the soft fabric over the hip bones. “I think it looks even better on you,” Kurt whispers, watching for Blaine’s inevitable blush before leaning down and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

The coffee machine beeps from the counter, making Kurt remember the reason he even wanted this sweater was because he has to get to work. He rests his forehead against Blaine’s, sighing. “I guess that means I have to go now.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Blaine says, pecking Kurt’s lips again. “You go put on a sweater, I’ll get your coffee ready.”

 

—

 

Kurt comes out of the bedroom a few minutes later, teeth brushed and one of his many grey sweaters covering his torso. He shrugs his coat on and picks up his bag off the couch before meeting Blaine at the front door and taking his travel mug. “Thanks for getting that ready for me, honey.”

“It’s no problem,” Blaine says. He glances down, and looks back up at Kurt through his lashes. “And hurry home tonight, this sweater can only keep me warm for so long.”

If Kurt is a few minutes late to work that day, it definitely has _nothing_ to do with kissing Blaine against their front door. Definitely.


End file.
